kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Sanders
History Ethan and Sonia Sanders were always intelligent and kindhearted people. The two met at Yale University in Boston, United States, where they instantly fell in love. A few months after they graduated from the university, they became engaged, married, and then bore their only child: Riley Sanders. Riley had a somewhat decent childhood. She could always be seen strolling the streets with her friends. She was also very bright in school, recieving only A's and B's and the occasional C's. Her parents had plenty of time to spend with her, as the family traveled the world researching artifacts of all kinds; Greek, Indian, Egyptian, etc. It's the life that any magician could possibly want. Almost. Ethan was a descendant of King Tutankhamun, and Sonia was of Cleopatra's. When Riley had reached the age of six, the Sanders had decided to remain in Cairo, Egypt. There, they studied everything there was to know about Egypt's history. This continued until Riley had reached the age of eight, when her parents were murdered in a fire by a terrorist. Fortunately, magicians of the House of Life had recieved word of the girl's tragic loss, and brought her to the training facility. To this day, Riley, 13 years of age, still is training at the first nome to study the path of Nephthys, but to also improve her skills as an elementalist magician. Personality Riley is a sweet and sensative person, with a bit of a harsh side when contradicted. She isn't, in any way, someone that wouldn't show mercy. It is only when she is being attacked, or someone close to her is being hurt, that she will fight with absolute force. She also takes serious responsibility for her actions, rejecting failure and yearning success; which are the traits that have led her to be the moderately great magician that she is. On the negative side, loyalty can be a partial flaw to her. She'd be willing to give up her own life for the sake of others, which is a bad thing on her side. Overconfidence is another drawback as well. Sometimes, when she is capable of mastering a spell on the first or second try, she feels like she is strong enough to conquer anything; putting her at risk of an accident. Appearance Riley has straight, blonde hair and blue eyes. Her complexion closely resembled her mother's; delicate and fragile, but strong and vigilant. Her smile is warm and welcoming, and one of the only things that you will notice at first glance. Like most magicians, she wears loose linen clothing, but with also a small amount of Egyptian perfume. Powers and Abilities Riley is capable of manipulating all the elements, but her strongest is fire. She is somewhat of a diviner, but not much; she inherited this from her mother, who was. She also is capable of necromancy, because her father was a necromancer, but she refuses to use this ability; as it doesn't draw her attention. Magic Items Riley possesses all the magician essentials: a wand, staff, roll of twine, magic box, ball of wax, and an empty book. Her staff is about two meters in length, with an ivory white color to it; along with the name 'Nephthys' enscripted in gold calligraphy on the handle. When in close quarters combat, Riley wields her father's bronze khopesh. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Initiate Category:Magicians Category:Elementalist